


What About the Elders?

by Badassium1970



Category: Game Grumps, Ninja Sex Party - Fandom
Genre: 6969, Dick Elders, Fluff, M/M, Smut, in-universe, rubberbrian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-09
Updated: 2016-10-09
Packaged: 2018-08-20 10:26:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8245678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Badassium1970/pseuds/Badassium1970
Summary: Ninja Brian finds one of the Dick Elders attractive and comes up with a plan that will definitely bring sex back.





	

This year was meant to be filled with boning, just the most amazing sex and beautiful women. That’s what Danny and Ninja Brian were expecting, yet that was not what they found. 

Sex had been outlawed, everyone was fully clothed, the vast majority of their skin was covered, and people had to remain a respectable distance apart. There were signs everywhere with phrases such as “touch a breast, face arrest,” which sounded somewhat amusing due to it rhyming but neither of the duo were laughing. 

Danny already had a plan in his mind, if he had sex with a beautiful woman then maybe that would start off a chain reaction, however he figured that he should at least try and reason with the Dick Elders who’s obnoxiously large headquarters was in the middle of the town, right in Danny’s line of sight. 

“Dick Elders? I bet they’re responsible for this. Come on Ninja Brian, let’s see if they see reason.” 

Ninja Brian seriously doubted it, but he went along with Danny anyway, since trouble normally followed wherever they went and Danny couldn’t protect himself, he hadn’t fought in such a long time now and would probably refuse anyway. Ninja Brian kept a hand close to his weapon, he’d just clean it before this journey, and it was a shame that he would have to have it bloodstained again so soon. 

Getting into the Dick Elders base wasn’t difficult, they didn’t have any guards, nor did they have that great security measures which was strange since they were so far in the future that you’d expect they’d have good security due to the technology. Then again these people did outlaw sex so they were probably pretentious enough to think that no one could touch them, they did have that respectable distance law which helped. 

The two quickly found their technology room, Brian hacked into the system so that he and Danny could create a quick holographic power point to help explain their point of how amazing sex was. It wasn’t the pairs best work, but due to not wanting to get caught they had to work rapidly. 

When they approached the Dick Elders they seemed pretty intimidated, wearing hooded cloaks that covered their face, except their mouths. Brian couldn’t help but notice that he one in green had a very sadistic and evil smirk which almost sent chills down his spine.

Danny was in the middle of giving his speech about how the Earth sucked now that no one was allowed to bone when the Dick Elders all removed their hoods. Honestly, they should have kept them on, now they looked far less intimidating. The one in orange had a very young looking face, and was probably the least intimidating. Brian’s eyes fell on the one in green again. Fuck he was cute. He’d never had that much interest in guys, or girls for that matter but this person really stuck out to Brian. 

“Guards! Sound the alarm!” The Dick Elder wearing pink, which Brian also guessed to be the leader since he was the only one who seemed interested in what was going on in the world. He reminded Brian of Arin Neverbone and wondered if they were related in any way. The leader seemed a lot more intense that Neverbone ever was. The Samurai Abstinence Patrol was easy to defeat, these guys on the other hand, or their leader at least was going to put up a much bigger fight. 

As Danny and Brian ran out of the Dick Elders headquarters to the ship Danny explained his plan. If the people of this year saw what sex was like they would want to experience it themselves, leading to a sex epidemic. 

“Oh I like that, sex epidemic,” Danny laughed at himself as he wrote a note to himself to remember that phrase later before turning on the ‘hot girl locater.’

“And you told me there was no point in adding this feature,” Danny grinned at Ninja Brian, as they waited for the hottest girl to be found.

As they waited Brian couldn’t stop thinking about that cute Dick Elder. He had no doubt that Danny’s plan would work, which was a change since normally his plans were incredible stupid. However, if on the off chance people were still hesitant to disobey their leaders maybe seeing one of those rulers get fucked would change the people’s mindset.   
It was starting to freak Brian out how much he was actually considering to actually go through with the idea he had. He remembered when Danny had been joking about if they were gay, and he kept insisting that Brian was gay, which he then got stabbed for. Maybe he was right though. Brian wondered if it was just the Elder or other guys too.   
He looked over at Danny. Yes, he was attractive, Brian would never doubt that, or admit it, but he couldn’t fight the fact that Danny was a good looking man. Was he attracted to him though? Brian looked at him, he had an eager look in his eyes and a wide grin, his hair was falling around his face perfectly, yet Brian only felt a slight tingle, but he always felt it. He admired Danny, why else would he stay with him if he didn’t care, but did that mean he loved him? Had he just gotten used to how he felt around Danny and he did have a crush on him? 

Before Brian could think any more about it the hot girl locator started screeching at them. Danny gasped and latched himself to the machine, staring at the girl, practically drooling. 

“Ninja Brian look at that blonde girl with the sad eyes I’m immediately in love!” 

Brian rolled his eyes. Danny would be over this girl in the time it took to fall for her, but that didn’t matter, it wasn’t like he’d see her again anyway. Still he went along with Danny and rushed to the teleporter. Instantly Ninja Brian became very touchy with Danny, he did so sometimes just because it irritated him, but this time Brian wanted to know if he actually felt anything. Danny pushed him off, and Brian didn’t feel any shame or sadness. 

So it was just that Elder. 

Danny could see Brian was deep in thought, but waited until they had teleported to speak. 

Ninja Brian signed his concerns about how having sex with some random girl might not be enough. Danny scoffed, but he was intrigued and asked for Brian to expand on his thoughts. 

“What if it was one of the Elders that was getting fucked?” Brian signed, regretting it soon after when he saw Danny’s lips twitching as he tried to contain his glee.

“Guess now it’s if I were gay, isn’t it Brian?” 

If they weren’t on an important mission with a time constraint Brian would have made Danny regret that joke, however it was unknown when the Dick Elders would catch up with them, although Brian hoped it would happen soon. 

“Just go get the girl,” Brian signed as he looked around, hoping that Elder would be around. 

Danny didn’t have to be told twice, and he instantly made his way over to the beautiful women, who seemed scared at first, then confused, and then they were having sex on a bed the ship had teleported and Brian knew he was going to get another I told you so from Danny as he added that feature too. A small crowd forming around them, and then a news team, then a bigger crowd. Before long a lot of people were following Danny and that girls example. 

There were still some people that seemed uncomfortable with the idea. They gave small glances at others, some tried to move closer to someone else but were afraid. Brian knew that if they saw one of their leaders doing the same then the people would no longer be scared. 

Tired of waiting Brian made his way over to the building where the Elders resigned to see that the one in pink was trying to convince the others to leave, while the rest seemed hesitant. 

“I mean what’s so bad about it? People might be happier,” the one in blue said, and winced when he was then yelled at and dragged out. The other two followed behind, and Brian grabbed the one in green, who was too busy staring at his phone and had fell behind the other Elders. 

When he was grabbed he went to scream but Brian’s hand was over his mouth in no time. The Elder was scared, but when he saw that it was the ninja he was intrigued. When Danny and Brian had come he was entranced by the ninja’s blue eyes, and actually paid attention to what was going on. Their explanation of sex and how awesome it was made him long for the chance, and he had to hide his erection. 

Brian waited until he heard the door slam shut before he removed his hand from the Elder’s mouth. 

“Wha… what are you doing here?” 

Brian went to sign something and the Elder flinched. 

“Don’t hurt me!” He exclaimed in fear. 

Brian went to sign something again but the Elder just seemed confused, so Brian pointed to his mask covered mouth and them shook his head. 

“You can’t talk, why?” 

Brian didn’t know why but he trusted this guy and raised his mask slightly to show his neck, where there was a massive scar, the skin was incredibly bumpy where it hadn’t healed well and still hurt sometimes. He’d gotten it in battle, luckily Danny saved him, but his vocal cords had been destroyed. 

“Oh, I’m sorry. I don’t know sign language though, if only Barry was here.”

Brian tensed at this name. maybe it was just a coincidence, but it seemed increasingly more likely that two of the Elders were descendants of the Samurai Abstinence Patrol and if he were to make an educated guess then the other Elder in pink would be called Arin. 

“Here, type it out in my phone.” 

Brian began to type out his plan, surprised when the phone began to speak, in his own voice which he hadn’t heard in so long. It freaked him out to say the least. 

“Oh yeah, it knows your voice from your DNA, the futures pretty cool right?” 

Brian ignored that question because from what he’d seen this place sucked. He finished typing out his plan trying to get over hearing his own voice again, it was a little upsetting really, because even though he rarely spoke anyway he still missed the option. 

“So, you want to have sex with me so the rest of the people will have sex and we Elders won’t be able to put a stop to it bringing sex back, thus improving everything?” 

Brian nodded slightly annoyed that this guy was just repeating him. It was a good thing he was cute. 

“I’m in. The names Ross by the way.” 

Brian smiled, not the Ross could really see, but he could guess from the way Brian’s eyes looked. It was surprising Brian how easy that was, but them again Ross did seem the least interested in what he Elders preached. 

They went into the town, having to hide from guards a few times. Ross was afraid that he would be caught, and what might happen to him. Arin had made him sign a lot of contracts and such stating that he would not have sex or tell anyone to have sex. The only reason he felt like he could actually do this was because he had a ninja with him. 

Around the town everyone was having sex, T’V.s were showing that the same kind of thing was going on across the globe but there were still people who were remaining loyal to the Elders or were stating that they didn’t want to have sex with someone of the opposite sex. When a news caster asked one of the people if they wanted to have sex with the same sex they were unsure, they didn’t even know if that was a thing. Brian had thought that might have been an issue, and knew he had made the right choice. 

The pair made their way to where Ross stated a camera was located that he could control from his phone, meaning he could get it to show the footage on T.V. so everyone could see. On his own phone Brian made the shop teleport another bed as he mentally cursed Danny’s good ideas. 

Ross looked at the bed and appeared to be nervous. Brian guessed that the man had never had sex before and therefore was scared. He lifted his mask slightly and lent in and kissed Ross gently, and he reacted well to the kiss, almost instantly loosening up. When they broke apart for air Ross was blushing crimson red. 

“I… I’ve never kissed anyone before,” he whispered and Brian could see tears in his eyes, and Brian couldn’t help but smile at him, feeling happy that Ross could finally experience what he seemed to be longing for. 

Brian started to undress the Elder, first removing his long cloak to see how he coped with it. Ross was still blushing, but he reacted well to it, so Brian continued removing his clothes until he was stripped down to just a pair of green boxers. Then Brian removed his own clothing until he was only wearing black boxers and his mask, turned up so it showed his mouth. He then instructed Ross to lay on the bed, which Ross happily complied to. 

Brian stripped himself completely, feeling strange due to how exposed he was, normally it would be Danny in this situation, the boy had a thing for public nudity but he forgot about his own feelings since Ross looked a heck of a lot more nervous. He ran his hand down Ross’s body, tugging at the waistline of his boxers, giving Ross the chance to tell him to stop, but the Elder nodded. 

Ross was already erect, splayed out and ready for Brian. Small whines were already escaping his lips. He looked beautiful. Brian latched his lips onto Ross’s, grinding against him, not wanting to go any further because it might hurt him, this was enough for now. 

“Bri… I feel… I don’t…” 

Ross was close already, which made sense since he’d never had ex before, and fuck it turned Brian on, but Ross was so confused, unsure of what was going on. 

‘It’s okay,’ Brian mouthed, before kissing Ross on the forehead, and grinding on his, softer this time but Ross reacted the same, whimpering as he humped upwards as he begged for more, even though he didn’t know what more meant. 

“I… fuck… Brian!” Ross practically screamed as he came, unsure of what had just happened. 

“Brian, is that meant to happen?” Ross whispered after he calmed down and Brian nodded causing a smile to appear on the Elders face. 

“I wanna make you do that then,” Ross purred and Brian was surprised at how quick he’d gained confidence. Within seconds Ross was kneeling, his mouth level with Brian’s cock. Brian’s hand was entangled in Ross’s hair, guiding him gently. 

For Ross’s first time giving head, it wasn’t terrible. He was cautious, but his innocence was what Brian loved. When he felt himself becoming close Brian pulled Ross off of his dick. Ross seemed confused as he watched Brian touch himself, silent moans falling from his lips and Ross wondered what he would sound like. His wondering was cut short however when Brian came on his face. Curious Ross opened his mouth and some landed in his mouth. It tasted strange, salty and somewhat bitter, but something about how dirty it seemed excited Ross. 

After a few moments the two noticed the crowd that had surrounded them and an orgy was taking place, in the distance Ross saw the other Elders and he clung onto Brian. Brian was not going to let them hurt him and he reached for a weapon. 

“Don’t hurt them, please…. They’re my friends.” Ross was crying now, shaking with fear. Brian knew that he shouldn’t listen to him. He should just get it over with and kill him, but at the same time he didn’t want to hurt Ross. 

The other Elders made their way over to the two, the only one who looked angry was Arin, the other two seemed impressed. 

“Ross what do you think you are doing! We made an oath!” Arin yelled, not caring that the other Elder was in a state of panic. Brian held him close and tried to calm him, hoping that the Elders didn’t try to do anything. 

“Arin, this doesn’t seem to be so bad. It looks like love to me.” The one in orange cooed only to be glared at. 

“It’s beautiful,” the one in blue sighed happily as he looked around the town and Arin followed his gaze. He started to wonder why he had kept the ban on sex anyway. He’d agreed with his ancestors until this point. Sex wasn’t ugly like they’d described, it was as Barry had said, beautiful. 

“Barry, Kevin, I think we have some laws that need changing. Ross come see us when you’re finished.” 

With that the other Elders left. Brian smiled, the mission had been a bigger success that he could have imagined. 

Later that night the Elders announced that the ban on sex had been lifted and the town became a wonderful land of luxury within a few days, as did the rest of the world. Brian and Danny stayed with the Elders for a few days. Danny was with the girl he had met, and Brian stayed in a room with Ross. 

When the pair had to leave it was incredibly sad. Ross cried for hours, and Brian shed a tear or two as well. He hadn’t expected to fall in love. 

“You’ll come back right?” 

Brian wasn’t completely sure but he would try. 

“Here take this, it should work in your time.” Ross handed Brian what looked like a cell phone, and held his own, turning both of them on and holograms of them appeared on each other’s device. 

“If you place your thumb on the bottom I’ll be able to hear you,” Ross smiled, tears spilling from his eyes again. Brian wiped them away and gave Ross what could have been their final kiss. He placed his thumb on the bottom of the device and spoke three words. 

“I love you.”


End file.
